Dark Horizon
by Haeniliel
Summary: Katelyn Hockley finds herself in somewhat exceptional circumstances, aboard the Pearl. The very ship Jack Sparrow happens to be the Captain of. - "Listen 'ere, Jack," Willow began, "I need ye to find me a lass." -
1. Infatuation

**Disclaimer:** I own Katelyn Hockley (her family members and so on) and Captain Willow. There are more original characters that will make appearances in future chapters, I'll just drop a word in when that happens. As for Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, etc. they belong to Disney. Sigh.   
  
**Author's note:** Ok, let me explain a few things for your better understanding. If Katelyn's origins are a bit blurry when you finish the chapter, please, don't worry, everything will fall in place in the future. I made it so you discover bits and pieces of her past through flashbacks -- every chapter has one. Also, this scene contains sexual intercourse, so don't read this if you don't like that kind of stuff.   
  
I'd also like to point out that my good friend **Juliette Subervie** worked on translating this fic to French, so you know, if you wanna check it out. Go ahead, it's a great translation. I'm proud of her. grins.   
  
**Summary:** "Now," Willow began, drawing his head forward so his nose was merely inches from Jack's and his tone conspiratorial, "listen here, mate I need ye to find me a lass."** -** Katelyn Hockley finds herself in somewhat exceptional circumstances aboard the Black Pearl, the very ship Jack Sparrow happens to be Captain of.  
  
**Rating:** R for sex, language.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Infatuation**  
  
Infatuation. She let the word roll off her tongue thoughtfully. Was she infatuated with Captain Jack Sparrow? Sure, there had been the initial attraction to the raven-haired pirate, but had it really ever evolved into anything more?  
  
She wasn't one to wear her heart out on her sleeve and she definitely wasn't one for soul-searching, yet Katelyn figured, on her final night on the illusive Black Pearl and the final night of her life she might as well figure out this obsessive fascination with Jack. She knew she didn't love him; there had hardly been enough time for that. She was also positive she'd never come to love him, not that she didn't want to. It was just... well, if her assumptions were correct, she'd never be able to love anyone after tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow. Another word she needed to mull over. Tomorrow was the end. She sighed. Jack, not to mention the crew, had avoided talking about it around her, but she wasn't stupid. Late night escapades past crewmembers cabins and eavesdropping in on so-called secret conversations while they thought she was sound asleep had certainly proved to be rewarding. They were headed for St-Martin. Her impending doom, as her brother had told her once. She was going to be killed, shot tomorrow at sundown in the middle of a half inhabited island.  
  
She sighed again. What a way to go, she thought ruefully. "By God I'm depressed." Saying that out loud made her laugh, a sweet silvery laugh that resembled bells. Her mother had always encouraged her laughing; saying to anyone she met "My daughter has a beautiful laugh, the prettiest one you'll ever hear!" Of course being complimented like that made her laugh, rather nervously though, which just aided her mother's comment. There isn't enough time, Katelyn thought desperately. She wanted to remember everything... every last memory...  
  
Katelyn pulled the brush trough her damp hair. She was just a woman with a supposed beautiful laugh, expressive grey eyes and plain brown hair. Was that enough for the pirate captain? She guessed, that maybe she really was fond of him after all. A wry smile crept onto her face. Her father would be rolling over in his grave if he knew his little Kit-Kat, as the crew had taking to calling her, was fond of a drunken pirate captain. But, in a way, it felt good disobeying her father... "That's what got me here in the first place," she muttered. All right, so it didn't feel that good anymore.  
  
With on last tug, she finished brushing her hair. Laying down the brush on the oak vanity she regarded her reflection thoughtfully. Her eyes widened.  
  
Sex...  
  
Sex with Jack Sparrow...  
  
Sex between her and Jack Sparrow...  
  
The words sprung into her mind suddenly, catching her off guard but sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine nonetheless. The naughtiness and plain wickedness of it all was the most alluring thing she'd ever felt or thought of and Katelyn found she was wishing it would happen. The problem was, did he want to have sex with her?  
  
It was, after all, her last night alive, she might as well enjoy it, right? She took the blue ribbon out of the Spanish jewellery box Gibbs had given her as a gift and flipped her hair. "Star-light, star-bright. First star I've seen tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might. Get the wish I wish tonight," she chanted the song with an undertone of sarcasm.  
  
"What exactly is your wish?" A deep, slightly slurred voice drifted into the cabin. Katelyn jumped up from her chair, ribbon and song forgotten.  
  
Jack.  
  
She stared at him, flustered and self-conscious. Her wish... "Well," she began; struggling for words while Jack strutted over, looking even more high and mighty then normal. "See... um... well actually it's quite a stupid wish. You know, won't really come true, too farfetched I guess," she rambled; positive her cheeks were the same colour as his bandana.  
  
Jack smirked. "Farfetched, aye?" He stroked his chin and Katelyn averted her eyes. One word sprung to mind: torture. It was torture not having him. Yes, she asserted, her father was definitely rolling over in his grave. His baby had an infatuation his Cap'n Jack Sparrow and wanted to have sex with him. Right here, right now as the expression went. "What can we do..." he said. "... to help you?"  
  
She blushed. "Um... well." She glanced at him. To hell with it all, what's the worse that could happen? So, he threw her off the ship or killed her early... either way she was going to die. God, she hoped she didn't regret this.  
  
"Jack," she murmured and brought her lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, nothing exaggerated, almost like she was asking him permission. He raised an eyebrow. "I quite think we could fulfill your wish," Jack said slyly.  
  
The next thing Katelyn knew, he had his lips crushed to hers passionately. He snaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and held the nape of her neck, occasionally entangled his hand in her damp hair. They kissed for a while, not really bothering to do anything but explore their mouths.  
  
She moaned sweetly as Jack's cold hand went under her nightshirt and tickled her spine, slowly moving to cup her left breast. He smiled and rubbed her nipple gently. "Jack!" she gasped, softly. He pulled back slightly and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her half-naked and dazed. He kissed her on the neck, the nose, the eyes, every inch of her face with a surprising amount of gentleness for a pirate captain.  
  
Katelyn's head hit the pillow quietly. Jack smiled at her again as he took off his shirt and boots; the same sexy grin that always graced his features. She smiled back, wondering if there ever was a time when Jack Sparrow didn't have a smirk or grin on his face. He straddled her waist, kissing her neck and moved down. Light kisses between her breasts, around them, on them all the while unlacing her pants.  
  
Katelyn moaned arching her back slightly. She didn't think she'd ever regret this... no, not even in a million years... it felt way too good. Jack traced a pattern of fiery kisses from her breast down to her navel and past the patch of curly hair. He darted his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Jack!" she cried out, biting her lip to muffle her moans as he continued his sweet torture. She had enough sense to not wake the crew, but God, she wanted to scream and let the world know she was in pure ecstasy. He continued, bringing her close to the edge but not letting her go there.  
  
He stopped and kissed her lips again. Somewhere along the line, they'd both unclothed themselves and their garments lay in a heap on the floor. Katelyn was dimly aware of the fact that neither of them would be happy with the mess they'd made. She groaned desperately, the clothes issue completely forgotten when Jack performed a particularly skilful move with his tongue and spread her legs. He looked down at her, brown hair stuck to her face, flushed skin and dark grey eyes, almost black with lust. She was, by far, one of the most enticing women he'd ever met.  
  
"Shh..." he told her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and slide into her. Katelyn gasped in pain, though it quickly turned into moans of encouragement as he fastened his pace. "Jack," she repeated over and over. This was too good to be true.  
  
And all she could remember of the experience the next morning when she woke at the crack of dawn, snuggled against his bare chest, was the sheer mind altering pleasure that had lead up to a single moment of blissful release which has sent her spiralling into ecstasy. Katelyn sighed. Oh, and that she'd liked it a lot.  
  
Sex... she figured...  
  
Sex with Jack Sparrow...  
  
Sex between her and Jack Sparrow...  
  
...Was amazing and a perfect way to spend the last night of her life!

* * *

**Author's end note:** I'm aware that a first time never happens like that and that more blood should be involved. But, come on, this is a fic. First times are supposed to be perfect in fics.   
  
Alright, if you're a bit put off by Katelyn that's normal. The chapter starts of pretty brusquely, but like I mentioned before everything will fall into place. For those of you who think Jack is OOC, wait till chapter two - it's his point of view on the events. You'll realize that Katelyn is seeing things how she wants to see things, Jack's account is different, more cocky, less sweet.   
  
Well, now all you have to do is review. Sincerely **Haeniliel**. Hope you liked it, any questions and I would be glad to answer them, unless of course that ruins the plot. :) 


	2. Treasure

**Disclaimer:** I own Katelyn Hockley (her family members and so on) and Captain Willow. There are more original characters that will make appearances in future chapters, I'll just drop a word in when that happens. As for Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, etc. they belong to Disney. Sigh.  
  
**Author's Note:** Hmm di dum, nothing much to explain for this chappy. It's just Jack's events on the whole ordeal in chapter 1. You'll notice he sees a little differently then Katelyn. Our dear naive little Katelyn. Well, enjoy and review! The song represents Jack's thoughts. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, my beta and I are only human after all.

**Summary:** "Now," Willow began, drawing his head forward so his nose was merely inches from Jack's and his tone conspiratorial. "Listen here, mate, I need ye to find me a lass."** -** Katelyn Hockley, a young woman, finds herself in somewhat exceptional circumstances aboard the Black Pearl, the very ship Jack Sparrow happens to be Captain of.  
  
**Rating:** R for sex, language.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Treasure.**

I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over-analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby  
So let it be, what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny  
It's raising my adrenaline

You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"  
- Crush by _Jennifer Paige._

Jack growled softly letting only the smallest amount of frustration and irritation show. A storm was raging, yet he stood – tall and straight-backed – completely oblivious to the heavy, bitingly cold pellets that soaked his white shirt and pants. He was, after all, far too preoccupied to even remotely care that he'd suffer later (he didn't take kindly to colds). The ship... his Pearl... had been forced to dock at the nearest port because of a damn storm. It was nigh unthinkable! Not to mention the delay it would cause. Jack swayed slightly as a particularly vicious wave crashed against the ship. Curse Gibbs, he thought savagely, for being so convincing!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cap'n, we won't last very long in a storm like this!" Gibbs screamed over the furious roars of thunder. _

_Jack glared. He'd never once docked a ship because of a storm and he wasn't planning on starting now. No, definitely not now! He was Captain Jack Sparrow; he'd survived being marooned on a deserted island for God's sake... he _would_ survive the storm. _

"_Cap'n!" the voice persisted. _

"_No!" Jack said. "She'll hold!"  
  
Gibbs snarled and dumped a bucketful of water out of the Black Pearl. This wouldn't work. A loud rumble was heard and quickly followed by a bright flash of light. Waves crashed against the side of the ship making it tip dramatically, once more soaking the deck and the crew. Jack starred ahead hoping for a clear horizon, but was greeted with a darker, if possible, gloomier sky. He was wet from head to toe and shivering, yet he wouldn't dock. It was utter madness..._

_A loud scream pierced a momentary calm followed immediately by a round of thunder and lightning. "Man overboard!" Katelyn yelled frightened, her face chalk white. She slipped and slid towards Jack, her legs wobbly and her ashen face turning a nasty shade of green. The crew looked desperate: on one hand, if they helped Gibbs they'd consequently kill themselves, on the other hand, if they didn't help the fallen crewmember they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves._

_Katelyn shrieked with a brazen amount of relief and the crew sighed, thanking whatever deity they believed in. "I see him. Someone help me!" Anamaria picked up the nearest rope she could find and raced towards the stern with one thought in mind: Jack Sparrow was going to get one hell of a painful slap when this was over._

_Together, along with Jack's help, Katelyn and Anamaria pulled the half-unconscious man onto the deck. Katelyn looked shaken, mumbling over and over again how she should have been more careful. Anamaria rolled her eyes; at times, the girl could be so innocent. Still Gibbs almost paternal liking of the young woman didn't settle to well with her. It was, in any case, a bad thing to get so close to someone._

_Jack had gone back to navigating the Black Pearl and barking out orders when Anamaria slid over. "Sparrow!" she said frostily. "You scalawag, scoundrel! Dock this damn ship at the nearest port before someone dies." Jack looked thoughtful for a split second before shaking his head. Hell would freeze over first he scoffed mentally. Anamaria glared, calmly raised her hand and slapped him. God that felt good. "Don' you dare go saying you dinnit deserve that one, Jack."_

_"She's right, Cap'n. Ye wouldn't want for something to happen to our treasure," Gibbs warned weakly._

_The enigmatic warning hung in the air heavily. Katelyn scowled skeptically, shifting her gaze from Anamaria's angry face to Jack's rather defeated one and finally to Gibbs exhausted one. What treasure could be so important that Captain Jack Sparrow would dock his ship? Katelyn chewed her cheek thoughtfully determine to find out._

_Jack's demeanor changed suddenly. "Yo ho! We dock at the nearest port, savvy?"_

_"Ay!" the crew cheered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack took a swig of whatever alcohol was in the bottle he'd traded at the tavern and rubbed his neck. His able-bodied crew, as Will Turner liked to say, was below deck keeping as warm as possible, wrapped in newly washed, crisp blankets and singing rather loudly. He, on the other hand, was standing outside in the rain (though it had practically died down by now) reminiscing. Jack didn't reminisce often. He was, like most pirates, a man who lived in the present, but Gibbs comment still hung fresh in the air, almost hauntingly fresh. Ye wouldn't want for something to happen to our treasure. Treasure.

It had initially bothered him to take on this errand, transporting people from one port to the next wasn't his idea of a job fit for a renowned pirate captain and he could shake off the feeling that something bad would happen. But, a favor, especially with a fellow pirate, was a favor and Willow had chosen the oh-so opportune moment to call on the one Jack owed him. So he'd tracked down the illusive woman – Katelyn certainly knew how to stay hidden – bargained with her, convinced her to come on the ship with him and the rest was history. Luckily, as the trip to St-Martin progressed, the initial anxiety had died down and been virtually forgotten.

After tonight, though, after Gibbs comment, some of the worry was seeping back into his mind. What troubled him, really, was Gibbs use of the word treasure. Was Katelyn a treasure to him?

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," his own voice rang out.

He smirked and took another swig from the bottle, emptying it. He supposed it was all right to think her a treasure. She was, in spite of everything, very much like one: beautiful yet dangerous. So, he concluded, he fancied her his treasure. Another smirk, this one rather arrogant, graced his features; coming to terms with that notion hadn't been as difficult as he'd thought.

Jack grumbled, his mind fogging slightly as the alcohol began to take effect. "Musta been strong," he slurred, leaning on the side of the ship. The rain had faded into a slight drizzle and the heavy clouds had parted, giving way to a half-crescent moon and bright stars. It was a lovely evening, by all means. The waves, restless from the earlier storm, rocked the ship gently.

Another thing that troubled him was that he'd taken a liking to her. He didn't love her; no, especially not in the romantic Will Turner meets Elizabeth Swann way. But she was attractive and there was no denying it. Even though his late night thoughts and occasional dreams involving her had been more sexual, feral almost, he still couldn't help worrying about her when trouble struck.

She's part of the crew now, he supposed. He loved his crew, he loved his ship and he loved his rum: each one in a sick, twisted pirate sort of way. His crew...they had grown over the year, becoming more and more competent, which left him with a feeling of almost fatherly pride. He'd pushed them through thick and thin, icy cold and blazing heat, seemingly impossible tasks and each time they'd come out better. His ship, he thought smugly...The Pearl had finally been gutted and cleaned and looked once again like the dreaded pirate ship with black sails. As soon as this thing with Katelyn was over he'd once again be the feared pirate who traveled the seven seas. He smiled gleefully. And his rum... well, words couldn't describe his feelings for rum... they were just too strong to be defined by petty words...

Jack shook his head. The rain had stopped completely and a warm breeze was blowing calmly, rustling the nearby tree leaves. He suddenly remembered his real first conversation with Katelyn.

* * *

_"How old you be, luv?" Jack asked mischievously, emptying a tankard of rum. He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and stared at her through half-closed eyes. They had been in Tortuga barely an hour and already the captain was half inebriated. Would he ever learn?_

_"Twenty-five going on twenty-six..." she said it stoically._

_"...And you ain't married? Surely a lass as beautiful as ye would-"_

_"I have horrible luck with men, Captain. They never seem to last long..." Katelyn grinned slightly and took a small sip of rum. She resisted the urge to shudder as the alcohol forced it's way down her throat. "This is disgusting!" she proclaimed loudly._

_Jack looked mortally offended by her comment. "Rum..." he slurred. "Is not disgusting." He waved his arms around and Katelyn laughed._

_"You believe in what you want to believe in, Captain Sparrow. I'm going to go rest."_

_She stood up abruptly and walked out of the tavern, looking slightly dejected. In his drunken haze he hadn't noticed that his comment had bruised her...

* * *

_

Jack smiled sourly. He remembered now why he hated reminiscing, it always made him feel like a jerk. Must come with the job, he reflected. Shaking his head once more, he threw a final glance at the deck, went downstairs to warn Warren that he was on guard duty and climbed back up the stairs. Just as he reached his room, he got the rather wicked idea of visiting Katelyn. So, before he could change his mind, he strutted towards her room. It was times like these, he thought, that he was happy he had at least some alcohol tolerance.

"Star-light, star-bright. First star I've seen tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might. Get the wish I wish tonight," he heard her sing softly. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the sarcasm that laced the lullaby; she'd been hanging around Anamaria far too long.

"What exactly is your wish?" he asked, which made her jumped up from her chair, ribbon and song forgotten.

She stared at him, looking extremely flustered and self-conscious. "Well," she began struggling for words while he swaggered over. "See... um... well actually it's quite a stupid wish. You know, won't really come true, too farfetched I guess," she rambled.

Jack smirked. "Farfetched, eh?" He stroked his chin and she averted her eyes. He'd never seen her like this; it was amusing to say the least. She was rambling and redder then the Royal Navy's redcoats. "What can we do..." he said. "... To help you?" This was beyond amusing.

She blushed; her face tinged a dark crimson. "Um... well." She glanced at him. Jack frowned at her sudden change in posture. What was she planning? She'd gone from insecure rambler to decisive. This could be very rewarding or very horrific, and he just hoped she hadn't decided to slap him. After all, his jaw still ached from Anamaria's earlier brutality. Sometimes, he wouldn't mind seeing that woman walk the plank.

"Jack," she murmured and brought her lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, nothing exaggerated, almost like she was asking him permission. He raised an eyebrow, covering over his momentary shock. "I quite think we could fulfill your wish," he told her slyly. He had definitely not expected this, not that he was complaining.

There was only one, teensy, little problem... she was probably a virgin. Well, he came to the conclusion rather quickly, sweet sex is better then no sex. With that thought, he gave himself over to pleasure (intent of not hurting her, of course) and crushed his lips to hers passionately. He snaked his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and held the nape of her neck, occasionally entangled his hand in her damp hair. They kissed for a while, not really bothering to do anything but explore their mouths.

Katelyn moaned as his hand went under her nightshirt and tickled her spine, slowly moving to cup her left breast. He smiled and rubbed her nipple gently. "Jack!" she gasped, softly. This was killing him, her fucking moans were too adorable and were arousing him beyond belief. He pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her half-naked and dazed. She _really_ was attractive... He kissed her on the neck, the nose, the eyes, every inch of her face with gentleness that surprised even him.

He lowered her onto her pillow, watching happily as her brown hair pooled around her head. A fallen angel, or a demon in disguise, whichever you preferred... He smiled at her again, hoping it to look reassuring, and hurried to take of his clothes. She was grinning at him, lazily, rubbing her stomach and breast lightly. Jack suppressed a moan. The damn girl was inexperience and arousing him better then most women he'd been with. Must be the innocence, he thought fleetingly, not really caring to dwell on the thought.

Finally done with his clothes, he straddled her waist, kissing her neck and moved down. Light kissed between her breasts, around them, on them all the while unlacing her pants. He knew what to do to her, where to touch, where to blow, where to lick... he knew what she wanted, he'd been with enough women to know most of their erogenous areas.

Katelyn moaned arching her back slightly. Jack traced a pattern of fiery kisses from her breast down to her navel and past the patch of curly hair. He darted his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Jack!" she cried out, biting her lip to muffle her moans as he continued his torture. This was, without doubt, rewarding. And as much as he enjoyed rowdy sex, this was turning to be just as good.

He stopped and kissed her lips again. Somewhere along the line, they'd both unclothed themselves and their garments lay in a heap on the floor. She was groaning desperately by the time he spread her legs, silently pleading for more. Jack looked down at her, brown hair stuck to her face, flushed skin and dark gray eyes, almost black with lust. She was, by far, one of the most enticing women he'd ever met.

"Shh..." he told her, she didn't need to draw attention to them. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking it carelessly and slid into her. Aye! Jack muffled a groan, oh yes... She gasped in pain and his suspicions were confirmed, she was indeed a virgin. It was too late for regrets, though. But next time, Jack swore mischievously, he'd show her a relatively more pleasurable side of sex.

Her gasps of pain quickly turned into moans of encouragement as he fastened his pace, losing himself completely. "Jack," he heard her repeat over and over, her fingers digging into his back drawing small amounts of blood. He smirked delighted, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Mm!" she groaned, her hips bucking to his rhythm. "Katelyn!" he choked out when he reached his peak. "Aye, Katelyn!" he sighed. She cried out his name a moment later, arching her back before collapsing on the bed, sedated.

"Oh Jack!" she whispered, smiling languidly and took his hand, entwining their fingers. He grinned and couldn't smother the irrepressible feeling of pride. Ha ha ha! He was good in bed.

"Sleep," he commanded, pulling a blanket over her. He sat up, preparing to leave when he heard a small sound of protest. Katelyn had grabbed his arm.

"Stay, Jack," she said. Jack looked dumfound. He never stayed with someone after he had sex...

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes closed and mouth set in a straight line. She seemed to have noticed his discomfort at her request. "Look, we'll say it's a gift. My before-death gift..."

Jack's eyes widened. She knew. "Katelyn," he began ready to tell her he couldn't do anything to help her (What? You didn't really think he was gonna apologize, did you?), but she'd already fallen asleep. He shook his head, incredulously, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He made sure they were both covered, before closing his eyes. She certainly was something... conniving yet innocent, dangerous and beautiful. He smiled briefly. Gibbs was right, she was a treasure.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," he whispered curtly kissing her ear and drifted off into a dreamless, one-eyed sleep. This had been his moment of weakness... his first and last...  
  
-**TBC**.

* * *

**Author's end note:** Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm aware that a first time never happens like that and that more blood should be involved. But, come on, this is a fic. First times are supposed to be perfect in fics.  
  
Please review.  
  
-Haeniliel. 


	3. Yesterday

**Disclaimer:** I own Katelyn Hockley (her family members and so on) and Captain Willow. There are more original characters that will make appearances in future chapters, I'll just drop a word in when that happens. As for Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, etc. they belong to Disney.  
  
**Author's note:** So, chapter three. The first song from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas describes the situation in which Katelyn finds herself with Willow. The secon song, from the Beatles, explains how Katelyn wished for yesterday when she didn't have to worry about her death. I selected specific parts of both songs because they fit the story best.  
  
In this chapter you meet Willow and his crew. You don't find out why he's going to kill Katelyn right away, you have to wait for the next chapters to glue all the pieces together. Keeps the interest of the readers, :). Any questions just ask in your REVIEW!!!  
  
I'd also like to remind everyone that **Juliette Subervie** worked on translating this fic to French, so you know, if you wanna check it out. Go ahead, it's a great translation. I'm proud of her. She's also getting more review then me... lol.  
  
**Summary:** "Now," Willow began, drawing his head forward so his nose was merely inches from Jack's and his tone conspiratorial, "listen here, mate I need ye to find me a lass."** -** Katelyn Hockley finds herself in somewhat exceptional circumstances aboard the Black Pearl, the very ship Jack Sparrow happens to be Captain of.  
  
**Rating:** R for language. No sex in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Yesterday.**

It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy.  
Now that'd be just fine

**Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act**

Oh brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere!_  
_- Oogie Boogie Song from _Nightmare before Christmas_

Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday…  
- Yesterday by _The Beatles  
  
_"You! Him? Jack, how dare you! How bloody dare you?" she screamed and struggled wildly, the full severity of the situation finally settling in when she saw Captain Robert Willow saunter down the gangplank and onto the half dilapidated dock. Jack's hat was dipped over his eyes and his back rested against a wooden post near the edge of the dock. To anyone watching his manner was as aloof as it was bored. "Sorry, love," he whispered, the faintest trace of regret lacing his words.

"Now don't be screaming at me, lass. You ain't, after all, in a position to do so," Willow drawled, letting his eyes slide over the length of her body lazily. Her hands had been bound with a thick, itchy rope and were, for extra precautions, being pinned to her back by one of the brawny members of his crew. "'Ere she is, boys! Miss Katelyn Hockley – our very own little captive," he jeered, throwing his arms up in victory. He tipped his hat, "A pleasure I'm sure." He gave a dramatic bow and laughed when her lips curled angrily.  
  
The crew cackled happily bristling with excitement. "Blood'll be spilled before nigh'fall, sweet'eart," the one holding her hissed softly, licking her ear. She shuddered in disgust, her heart sinking. The bold courage she'd worked so hard to muster since dawn seeped away and was abruptly replaced with a seemingly unavoidable fear.  
  
She shot a furtive glance around the dock. If she did break free of the bonds, which was highly unlikely as they were tied so tightly her fingertips were turning blue, she didn't have a grand choice of escape routes. She either dove off the dock into water – who knows how deep – and risked drowning considering her inability to swim and stay afloat. Not to mention, she thought sardonically, the many large, sharp rocks that lined the shoreline and ocean floor. Or, she could settle for the easier route: head straight into the rather sparse agglomeration of palm trees. Of course, the down side to her second choice was, obviously, the fact that every single person in a ten-mile radius from where she stood could outrun her in a heartbeat. Given, she probably wouldn't be able to fend off the brute holding her in place.  
  
Her heart plummeted even further when she realized there wasn't a hope in hell that she'd be able to escape. Now, all she could do was wish for a God-sent reprieve from Willow or maybe even a stand still, which might give her the time to concoct an awe-inspiring genius plan of escape. Either one would have been greatly appreciated on Katelyn's part. Inaudibly she let out a rush of air, only the slightest tremor of her lower lip showing her sorrow and fright. No one however seemed to notice her discomfort and for that she was beyond grateful. Their heckling and leering was the last thing she needed.  
  
Mr. Cotton's parrot let out a random squawk bringing Katelyn's attention to Jack's patchwork crew. They were scattered in and around the ship, some pretending to occupy themselves while others stood on the dock blatantly showing their interest with the present happenings of their Kit. A tense, sorrowful feeling surrounded them. Willow's crew, however, didn't appear mismatched or grief-stricken. They all stood a malicious gleam in their eyes, in a crescent around their Captain and his _pretty little_ _captive_. Every man was bubbling with lustful eagerness for blood and torture. After all, it had been a month since blood had painted their hands red.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, was the only one who stood apart from both groups. Why he'd opted for the solitary attitude Katelyn wasn't sure, but she was sure, positively sure, of her rapidly growing anger which was unfortunately directed at him. Good for nothing bastard, she thought savagely. Yet somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, a taunting voice emerged and said a single phrase that made her shudder. Good for sex, though! She pursed her lips guiltily unable to form a well-rounded rebuttal. There was no denying how much she'd loved it.  
  
"Jack!" the loud shout brought Katelyn out of her flashbacks of the previous night rather abruptly. "Come an' join us, why don'ye?" Willow shouted amicably. How a pirate like him could sound remotely amicable was lost on Katelyn. He was downright detestable.  
  
Jack grinned widely and swaggered over, humming to himself pleasantly. Katelyn's blood boiled dangerously, her cheeks flushed a dark crimson. Where did he get off being happy when she was about to die? "Willow, mate, how ye been?" Jack slurred while clapping the older captain on the back. He shot a quick glance at Katelyn and winked. She bared her teeth, hissing furiously. The crew laughed raucously.  
  
"Insatiable," Willow supplied. "Until now that is. It was very gracious of ye, Captain, to take the time to fulfill a promise. We…" he gestured grandly to his crew. "…Be eternally indebted to you."  
  
"I hardly think so," Jack muttered coldly, his slur and swagger gone for the briefest of moments. "If I recall correctly, and I'm having no trouble recalling at the moment, you were the one that interrupted my – ah –" he raised his index thoughtfully, swaying on the spot. "Nightly escapades, shall we say? You were the one that asked – pardon, demanded – me to bring you the Missy over here, remember? In fact, you gave me a whole boatload of information on her: where to find 'er, what she looks like … makes me wonder: how well d'ye know the wench?" He smiled toothily.  
  
The insult hit Katelyn like a slap in the face and she bowed her head in shame. She'd had sex with the damn monster!  
  
"Ah, Jack –" Willow began.  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack…"  
  
"Ye caught me –" he continued, ignoring Jack's comment. "I knew the wench when she was younger. A fine catch she was, eh? Large bosom, voluptuous and o' course rich…"  
  
Jack shook his head. He growled and overlapped Willow. "…Or Captain Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow. Not just Jack! Can't anyone bloody get it right? I don't ask for much, just that people call me Captain. So, I ask you fine men, why can't people do it? Have I done something wrong? Something horrifically horrific to deserve this degradation?" Jack rambled, a smooth anger seeping into his voice. Katelyn had to swallow her tongue to keep from lashing out a string of well thought up insult on how and why he deserved the degradation. She was confident he defined the word scallywag.  
  
Both Captains seemed to be in their own world. One going on and on about how unfair life could be because no one would call him Captain, the other giving a rather thorough and ill-mannered explanation as to why he knew Katelyn.  
  
"I – will you shut up?" Willow shouted finally losing his patient and Jack grinned.  
  
"Of course, mate."  
  
Katelyn stared at the two men sceptically. She'd be a downright liar if she said she knew Jack; he was far too complicated a man to know completely in two months, yet for some reason she had the nagging suspicious that he wasn't playing Willow true. The smiles, the friendliness, the unguarded persona didn't become Jack, especially when he was dealing with a man who'd casually forced him into doing his dirty work. She had a feeling Jack wouldn't be the kind of person to take that gently. However, the real question was what was he planning? She knew for a fact he was a slippery fiend, who'd shape whatever situation to his benefit.  
  
She bit her lip… maybe he was trying to rescue her! A spark of hope lit up her eyes, but died away quickly when she remembered Anamaria's parting word. _"Jack Sparrow's only priority is Jack Sparrow, keep 'at in mind."_ Further more, the simple thought of him rescuing her was buried deep in the recesses of her mind when he strutted away, offhandedly saying goodbye, to rejoin his crew. Katelyn's eyes widened. Dear Lord, this was it…  
  
"Come now, men, bring 'eh with ye." Willow began to walk away.  
  
Katelyn was completely and utterly panicking by now. She glimpsed at the Pearl and the boarding crew, Jack walking and humming, Willow laughing to himself, the dock, her escape routes… they all seemed oblivious to her problem. She was going to die, God dammit! Her mind reeled and her throat began to parch. No, no, no! She chanted urgently, mutely. The crew started walking, dragging her with them. No, no! Help! She thought desperately.  
  
Then suddenly, without the faintest trace of reason Katelyn cried out, "Two minutes!"  
  
"What did ye say??" Willow asked, frowning. He came to an immediate halt, near the Black Pearl. Its crew continued working, showing no sign of interest. Fine bunch of actors Jack Sparrow's got 'imself, Willow thought.  
  
"Two minutes," she said breathlessly, struggling against her bonds. "Two minutes with the crew, Jack's crew. To say goodbye! To say goodbye to them! I need to say goodbye to them. Jack and his crew. Now!" He scoffed. "Fine, then let me say goodbye to three of them at least. Only three, that's all I ask," she was stuttering and her lips were shaking as her mind raced nervously. Anything to buy her more time, anything!  
  
"Miss Hockley," he muttered, tracing a long finger down her side. She held in the urge to shudder. "Once again, you are in no position to negotiate."  
  
She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "I – uh – No screaming, I'll go silently and without a fight."  
  
He grabbed her chin bringing her face inches from his. "One."  
  
"One?" she whispered, confused. 

"Ye heard me right, lass. One. One man. Better make it count, eh?" his eyes crinkled and his lips turned upwards revealing a set of yellowing, gold caped teeth. "I'll let ye think who ye wanna chose." He didn't let go of her chin; instead he traced patterns on her face with his free hand.

"Jack," she said automatically, a cloud of anger darkening her eyes. "I need to speak with Jack!"  
  
Willow regarded the captive thoughtfully. He beckoned to the brute. "I'll give ye ten and I want some bloody peace and quiet when we do away with ye, dearest." She nodded mutely, swallowing hard. "Cap'n Sparrow," Willow yelled.  
  
Jack stopped mid-step and pivoted, his arms flaying to balance him. "Aye?"  
  
Katelyn marvelled at how different the two Captains were. Jack's beaded black hair was a direct contrast to Willow's that was blonde and grey and scraggly. If anyone met Jack for the first time they'd surely think he was a silver-tongued devil incarnate who merely acted or was, in fact, crazy. If someone met Willow, they'd surely turned around and walk back the way they came faster then someone could say the word 'cower'. They were like night and day, she thought. From Jack's roguish look to Willow's sleazy one.  
  
"The wench wants to give ye a piece of 'er mind. Better watch out," Willow warned. "She don't seem too happy." The brute pushed Katelyn forward and she stumbled into Willow. "Well, poppet, I ain't used to women throwing themselves a'me. I'll be certain to work something out, though, since ye obviously be wanting me."  
  
Katelyn pushed back angrily, glaring daggers at the Captain and his crony. "My bonds?"  
  
"Ye be demanding something ye shouldn't dare to ask."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Willow laughed and cut the bonds rapidly. She scurried away, heading straight for Jack, her eye narrowed so much they resembled crescents. "You!" she whispered cold-heartedly. 

"Love," Jack said. "Shall we go somewhere private?" All she did was glared. "I'll be taking that as a yes." He whistled happily and headed for the Pearl, past the on looking crew and straight into his cabin. "Well… what d'ye want?"

"What do I want? What do I want? Jack Sparrow you've spent two months in my presence and you dare ask what I want with you?" Whatever well-taught manners her mother had worked so hard to ground into her brain flew out the proverbial window with an almost tangible belligerent fury and boiling infuriation. Her prior anxieties, fears and panic dissipated quickly when she looked at his face, all that was left now was an unnatural hate for the ruggedly handsome pirate know as Captain Jack Sparrow. "I – you – you are a good-for-nothing bastard! You – you – dammit! – You are – I hate you!" she was seeing red her anger blinded her. "You knew all along it was Willow, didn't you? You senseless scallywag! How dare you? For a while I fooled myself into thinking you had a heart. Obviously I was greatly mislead!" she slapped him then, a stinging slap that Jack knew he'd remember for a long time, but not as long as the look in her eyes. A maelstrom of betrayal, loathing, repulsion, dread and a small flicker of affection waning like that of the dying embers of an extinguished fire.  
  
Jack pursed his lips and stiffened, feeding off her anger. "Make no mistake, Katelyn," he said icily, placing a calloused hand on the back of her head and pulling her to him roughly. "I may be a scallywag and a good-for-nothing bastard, but I do know where to draw the line and shut up." Jack grinded his hips against hers violently and narrowed his eyes. "At least I'm not a well-to-do wench who gets caught up in business beyond her control." The grip on her hair tightened and pulled back forcefully making her head snapped back painfully.  
  
Katelyn gasped. "You're hurting me, Jack," she grounded out, her voice wavering as tears filled her eyes.  
  
He laughed dryly. "It's quite funny you say that, Kit," he spat the name out venomously. She closed her eyes, whishing she could be far away from him, from the island, from everything. She wished for yesterday when everything had been all right, when it had felt amazing to have Jack in close proximities. "You put on a rather grand show earlier that sure as hellfire made it look as though you were imperceptible to pain. Tell me, love, do you enjoy inflicting pain on others?" He brought his lips to her with enough force to bruise them.  
  
Katelyn moaned in pain, pushing against his chest pleadingly. There was none of the passion; none of the tenderness or the sweet caress of the previous night. All there was was a throbbing pain. He'd kissed her to hurt her not for any other reason. "Jack, stop!" she croaked her voice weak and tired something she hadn't heard in a long while.  
  
Jack laughed again. "Why?" he pulled her closer to him crushing her waist between his pelvis and arm.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed. "Let me go, Jack!" she struggling against him, a sudden memory of events best forgotten resurfacing hauntingly. 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"You be careful now, honey, don't go wandering too far. Dangerous place this part of town, don't go and make foolish blunders." It was the same warning her mother gave her every time they went to a new town. Delivered with the same love, pride and protection any mother had for their child._

_  
"I know, mother. I'm old enough to fend for myself," she'd say every time with the same inane cockiness, thinking she was strong and old enough to protect herself. She was only sixteen though and rather short for her age, nothing close to the bulk and strength of the rambling drunks…_

_  
Hours later, the echoing bang of a gunshot followed by the unmistakable sound of a sharp intake of breath filled with pain. Large, dirty hands grabbing her waist and pushing her towards the limp, crumpled body of her mother. All too clearly she saw the thick burgundy pool of blood soaking threw her dress and staining her hands and face._

_  
Then the man's loud, intoxicated speech: "Well, she won' be winning t'nigh'…" Amplified chuckles as he walked away… leaving her alone, complexly and utterly alone with her dead mother…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Well, love, you can hurt me but I can't hurt you. Let us take a minute to rethink the situation, shall we… you do something to hurt me and by all means that leaves me with the choice to hurt you. You owe me, savvy, love?"

"Let go," she pleaded, in place of the fire in her eyes was a dark haunted look. The grip around her waist was beginning to bruise. "You're hurting me." He stared at her indifferently and she felt herself shiver. She'd been dead right about not knowing Jack Sparrow; she'd never figure he'd be like this. He had always seemed so happy…  
  
"I'm hurting you?" he screamed. He grabbed her chin rougher then when Willow had and by some twisted, ironic fate she almost wished she were with him. Ten minutes should be up soon, right? "Bargains, love. I'm a pirate… I don't see a way letting you go will benefit me in the slightest and I daresay there are ways and things you can bargain that will benefit the both of us."  
"Yes," she whispered desperately. "Give me back the old Jack!"  
  
"But he's a scallywag bastard. Not to mention, you haven't given me something of your own." He traced her lips with his thumb. "Pity such a beauty will be goin' to waste," he slurred, the old Jack shinning through for a split second.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. To think she'd even considered the possibility that he would save her. "Jack, I want him. Now!" she screamed, more tears slid down her cheeks. He smirked and licked them away, racking his teeth down the swells of skin. "Me."  
  
"Pardon?" he asked her needlessly, he understood quite clearly. 

"You can have me if you give me Jack." Irrational, crazy, daft, idiotic, she couldn't pick a word that would do proper justice to how stupid she was. To begging with, the stakes were high when bargaining with a pirate, but to bargain your body and life and heart and soul was probably the most unimaginable thing one could even dare to think.

Jack smiled. "Done, love." He let go of her waist and chin, a large Jack-like grin plastered on his face. Katelyn gaped at him. "Honestly, love, you'd think you were a half-wit and not a somewhat educated woman. I just won you." She stared at him blankly. He let out a long, suffering sigh. "You," he twirled his hands round pointing them at her. "Belong to me, which means I get to take you on the Black Pearl." Katelyn just stared at him, her jaw hanging open. "I saved you, normally a thanks would be in order, but seeing as you're incapable of forming a coherent thought a kiss would be just as gratifying. Don't you think love?"  
  
"Oh, heavens! I'll kiss you all you want, Jack, you saved me from death," she laughed gleefully, her eyes sparkling. She remembered, quite clearly, saying Jack Sparrow shaped any situation to his advantage. Katelyn didn't think she'd even been this accurate in her assumptions.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Melodramatic women, I swear they'll be the death of me." She laughed. "Now, the problem that is rather close at hand. How will we break the good-news to Captain Willow?" Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "Let me do the talking, savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"Savvy," she agreed. She definitely didn't know Jack Sparrow, but if the sun shone bright on her and she got back on the Pearl… well, she'd be certain to solve the enigma that was Jack Sparrow and was rather intent of knowing everything about him… every last detail… down to his last freckled… she grinned mischievously, wondering how long and thoroughly she'd have to search for it…  
  
-**TBC**.

* * *

**Author's end note:** Now for those of you who think Katelyn in all girly girly and weak because she starts to cry when Jack hurts her. Pul-ease have some common sense. She's stressed. How the heck would you react if you were about to die and someone was acting all mean to you?  
  
Well, now all you have to do is review.  
-**Haeniliel**. 


End file.
